


[上一]恐惧

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi
Summary: とある上条当麻x一方通行我流端平：写完条温暖方再写方暗恋条添油加醋了一点私设
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Kudos: 7





	[上一]恐惧

1

在大众认知中，努力从LEVEL 1攀升至LEVEL 5的第三位是励志人物，而能力觉醒即为高等级的第一位则是彻头彻尾的天才。

一方通行的天才不仅在于他拥有媲美超级计算机的演算能力，可以轻松进行电子显微镜级的精密操作，更在于实现上述奇迹的根基——感知力。一方通行的感知远超常人，甚至突破了人类可感知领域。

这当然不是后天训练可得，而是与生俱来。每一位有幸获得过第一位的使用权的研究者，都不免怀疑在他出生之前，在胚胎阶段，学园都市领先于世的科技力量已经对他做了什么手脚。

天赋带来的并不只有好处。

对于幼年的一方通行来说，世界嘈杂无比，在获得能力的同时，才终于得到了可控的静谧。但一颗击中前额的子弹，又将少年送回玻璃罩外的世界。由近一万名妹妹构成的御坂网络提供演算辅助，不足以支撑全天候24小时的感官屏蔽，也不可能将宝贵的电量浪费在这里。

一方通行不得不重新去适应世界的嘈杂。

虽然从某种意义上来说，闭目塞听获得的静谧是虚假，嘈杂才是这个世界的真面目。

呼吸加速，心跳加快，体温和血压陡然上升……一方通行每每与人接近，总会感知到这一系列变化发生在对方身上。这是大脑边缘系统中的杏仁核发出警告，促使中枢神经和自律神经操控人体做出的反应。

——它意味着“恐惧”。

或是恐惧学园都市第一位的威名，或是恐惧触碰即可夺人性命的能力，或是恐惧异于常人的外貌，或是恐惧别的什么。被恐惧的对象本人并不在意。不过如此频繁地面对他人的恐惧，让一方通行从很小的时候起就能辨别恐惧与恐惧之间的微妙差异。研究者带着兴奋的恐惧，过路人带着好奇的恐惧，与第一位为敌的杂鱼们单纯的恐惧……当然在学园都市230万居民中，会有几个接近他却并不恐惧的异类。比如被杀死上万次也没有多少情绪波动的量产型克隆人，主动来寻求帮助的克隆人的司令塔，以及往好了说心胸宽广往坏了说大大咧咧的监护人。

最近这种异类越来越多。

不过真到了没有人认识学园都市第一位的场所，这种状态也就变成了常态。

2

英国伦敦。

大战过后，街上洋溢着的狂欢节气氛。连扇动着蝙蝠翅膀摆动着章鱼尾巴的恶魔少女被当成cosplay，遭到明目张胆的偷拍。至于恶魔少女的主人，或许也被当成在cos动漫作品中的白化三无少女，一路上听到无数次口哨声，还有不要命的当地年轻人直接上来搭讪。

当事人并不知道自己的行为多么危险，因兴奋而加速的心音听上去十分愉快。

“美女有空吗？一起去吃个下午茶吧？”

懒得反驳西方人对东方人错乱的性别判定，一方通行直接拒绝。

“我已经有约了。”

这并非是用谎言来敷衍，一方通行确实有约，不然他也不会站在如此嘈杂的大街上——约定集合地点就是这条街，没有指定具体哪一家店，时间也写得很含糊不清。

“那个傻缺……”

本来接到邀请心情不错，但接二连三没眼色的搭讪不免让人心生烦躁，一方通行的眉头快要拧成一朵玫瑰花。

这时一方通行在狂欢的人群中发现了一个熟悉的身影，跟自己同样与周遭的气氛格格不入，并在四处张望。因为四处张望，那人很快就与一方通行对上视线，然后像耗子见了猫，拔腿就跑。

一方通行拨弄电极开关，眨眼间冲到耗子跟前，伸出拐杖拦住他的去路。

“哟。”

姑且先打了个招呼。

这声招呼似乎把对方吓破了胆。不但呼吸和心跳立即加速，汗毛竖起，汗也下来了，眼看着瞳孔都放大了。

这么过激的“恐惧”反应最近只会在这个人物身上出现了，一方通行撇撇嘴。

“跑什么？你也是被他约来的吧？”

滨面仕上战战兢兢地俯视比他矮一头的一方通行，终于意识到这次他们又站在同一战线了。

“啊？哦……是、是的。”

滨面仕上也收到邀请明明在意料之中，一方通行却没来由地更加烦躁。人流裹挟着他们进入某家提前开始营业的酒吧，这下不只是偶尔有人上来搭讪，喝大了的男男女女都举着酒瓶酒杯前来分享胜利的喜悦。醉鬼的洪流把一方通行逼进洗手间，一方通行乘着他们的酒劲大闹一场，才算把心中的烦闷发泄了出来。

在豪迈地破墙而出后，一方通行发现发出含糊不清的邀请的那个傻缺也进了这家店。

呼吸、心跳、体温、血压。

一切如常。

除了整条右手臂变成了瓦蓝瓦蓝的天蓝色。

3

经过作战会议他们各自分头行动，再一次见面已经是在英国皇室提供的直飞学园都市的专机上。

对于学园都市来到英国的这么点人数来说，单通道一排6座的客机也太宽敞。一方通行独占一排，他和逆源质拼图545各坐了两头临窗的位子。长了翅膀自己会飞的恶魔少女感觉坐飞机很新鲜，而一方通行只是因为靠窗睡觉舒服点。

呼、呼。

扑通、扑通。

略急的呼吸声和心跳声在接近。

闭目养神酝酿睡意的一方通行睁开了眼睛。

映入眼帘的是黑色的刺猬头、圆圆的下垂眼、白色连帽卫衣、公立高中的立领制服外套。

一切如常。

但他明显加速的呼吸和心跳，正在上升的体温和血压，表明他的体内正在发生某种剧烈的反应。

“恐惧”？

这不可能。这是与一方通行屡次发生“碰撞”的上条当麻——不是“接近”，而是接近至距离为0的碰撞——自第一次碰撞起，一方通行所感知到的，从愤怒，到迷惑，到平和，唯独没有恐惧。学园都市仅有七人的LEVEL 5的第一名在这个LEVEL 0眼里，一向与随处可见的小混混没有什么不同。

上条当麻下意识地抓了抓自己的刺猬头，指着一方通行旁边的空位，问了个答案显而易见的问题。

“这里没人吧？”

问罢他就坐了下来，坐在紧靠通道的位置，跟一方通行中间隔了个欲盖弥彰的空位。

自间隔不到一米处的身体传来的呼吸声和心跳声愈发激烈，一方通行的皮肤甚至可以感知到从他身上散发出的热。

好热，热得脸都红起来了。

像是被这热传递给传染了，一方通行感到自己的呼吸和心跳也开始加速，体温和血压也开始升高。

脸很热，身体也很热。

蹲在同一排另一端座位上的恶魔少女似乎觉得这边风景比窗外更有趣，一边探头探脑，一边发出尖利的嘻嘻嘻的笑声。

一方通行突然意识到自己搞错了，并且错得离谱。这倒也怪不得他，因为这是他人生中第一次体验。

这一系列生理反应的确很像是恐惧，但并不是恐惧。

而是————————

=END=


End file.
